


Seven Seas

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Wrinkle In Time - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Peter Pan - Freeform, The Little Prince - Freeform, The Wizard of Oz - Freeform, The little mermaid - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, firefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures they shared.  Wildly AU in seven parts, featuring Tiger Lily, Ariel, Oz, the Doctor, the Little Prince, Capt. Mal, and the Mrs. W’s, probably (but not necessarily) in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Seas

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic /ages/ ago so characterization may be a little bit off (at least in this first chapter), but it was a concept I was pretty invested in at the outset and thought I'd revisit in the spirit of SH week.
> 
> Thanks for being such a great fandom, Xx

"You're leaving?"

Hook spun around, hands buried deep in his pockets.  Aurora stood shivering on the dock, doing a little dance as the wind battered her face.  
  
"Did you want to come aboard?  Or were you just going to freeze to death down there?"  
  
She glared at him and scrambled for the ladder.  "I wasn't sure if I was welcome," she told him, tripping over the side, "and I didn't want to be thrown overboard just because you feel like entertaining guests."  
  
"I only did that once," he said, wounded, "and it was _only_ Smee."  
  
He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.  "What do you think you're doing, coming here in just that?"  
  
Her own coat was thin and beige with a flamboyant collar.  "It was Mary Margaret's, she said I could keep it."  
  
"Well it's not like I had a lot with me when I came over," she told his raised eyebrow, "And what with everything there hasn't been a whole lot of time to go shopping for clothes or, for that matter, clothes to shop for."  
  
She waved a hand at what was left of the town.  Reconstruction had been underway for a few weeks but Cora had left so much damage in her wake and progress was hindered by the harsh weather.  Many people were left homeless, even more returned to the Enchanted Forest declaring Storybrooke a bad memory and a lost cause.  
  
"You're not leaving too?"  
  
"I was."  
  
He hated the look she gave him, "I need to, this world has no room for a pirate like me."  
  
"You could always make room."  
  
"Nah," he shivered, "Sailing is a lost trade here I'm told, there's no fortune to be had in it.  And Graham was good enough to warn me of this FBI (?) they have.  Said I'd be jailed in less than a month."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
She fixed him with a look so despairing he - well - it didn't matter anyway, he was leaving and that was that.  It wasn't his world, wasn't his town.  He didn't owe them anything.  Didn't owe _her_ anything.  
  
"I was going to say goodbye."  
  
"Not from the looks of it," at least she was being good natured about his oversight.  
  
"What, did you really think I'd make away with this old thing?"  The fishing boat groaned as it rocked in the water, "Doubt I could make it to New Brunswick without it capsizing."  
  
She took in her surroundings - an older ship, steel instead of wood.  Hook had affixed unnecessary sails to the masts and tried to scrub the rust off, giving up once he had finished the prow.  "What's she called?"  
  
"Granuaile," he announced proudly.  She was a bit modern for his taste, he couldn't get a feel for her.  A ship that sails itself he was told, Grumpy storming away as he tried and failed to explain to Hook for the umpteenth time the concept of an internal-com-something engine.  
  
"Shame about the Jolly Roger," her eyes lit up as she remembered the sensational tales she sought out as a teenager confined to court.  The dark night hid her blush, "I used to dream of seeing it."  
  
"Hmmm," Hook took a moment to mourn his ship, "Dreams don't capture the smell.  You weren't missing much, just an old boat full of dirty men."  
  
"Was it true it could fly?"  
  
She had heard a great deal, apparently.  He smiled, "Yes, she flew."  
  
"With fairy dust?"  
  
"Partly, a boat that big needed a spell or two to help it on it's way."  
  
"Hmm."  Aurora ran a gloved hand along the rusted railing, "You know, this town is in no short supply of fairy dust."  
  
Clever girl.  "We'd need a spell, though."  
  
"We?"  Her smile grew, "Planning on stealing me away, Captain?"  
  
He said nothing, only shifted his gaze from her out to the water and the stars.  
  
"I told you, I can't even leave port."  
  
"Nonsense, with a boat this size?  Where were you going to go?"  
  
He shrugged, _do not invite her, do not invite her_.  "Don't know yet."  
  
She nodded and joined him, staring out at all the possibilities.  "Where would _you_ want to go?"  He asked.  
  
She thought about it for a moment before looking at him with mild surprise, jaw loose and head shaking slightly, "I don't know.  Before the curse I'd never even left the Sands."  
  
"There must have been somewhere," he prompted, "Some story that made your skin _itch_ wanting to see it for yourself?"  
  
"Well there were tales," she began, "of a ruthless pirate and his flying ship."  
  
 _Well_ , he thought to himself, rather chuffed, "The Jolly Roger's gone, Princess."  
  
"But I see the pirate before me," smiling she reached into her coat for the jar she had taken from the storeroom in the town hall.  She had felt a twinge of guilt at the time but it had left her quickly.  There was plenty to be had and there were whole worlds awaiting her.  "I grabbed this on my way over here."  
  
She was full of surprises tonight, "My, my, we may make a thief of you yet."  He took the bottle from her, "You sure you don't want to stay here?  Go back to the Enchanted Forest?"  
  
She shook her head, "No.  I've spent my whole life in the same room waiting for things to happen to me.  I left a note with Snow so they won't worry.  But I won't go back, not to the Sands, not to Storybrooke."  
  
"If you're so sure, Princess."  
  
He smashed the bottle on the deck.  A brilliant blue blinded them both and enveloped the boat in a hazy glow.  He ran to the wheel and felt her come alive.  They would get along nicely, this ship and he.  Cautiously he eased her out of port and onto the open sea.  When they far enough he gave her over to Aurora.  "Keep her steady," he told her and ran to the main mast.  He tugged at the rigging and produced his sails.  A light breeze pushed them northeastwards.  Aurora tried to fight the pull, holding steady as she had been commanded, "Killian?"  
  
He ran back to her, taking over the wheel, "That's Captain to you now," he teased and steered the ship with the wind.  The further away from shore the stronger the pull.  Aurora noticed from peering over the side that they were being slowly lifted out of the water.  
  
"Was it enough fairy dust?"  Worry gripped her stomach.  
  
"Don't worry," Hook assured her, "It's enough for where we're going."  
  
"And where's that?"  She pulled the jacket tighter around her.  
  
"Where all those stories you heard took place," he smiled at her, devilishly, "Third star to the right and straight on 'til morning - we're going to _Neverland_."


End file.
